


I Was Married

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are parents, M/M, Married Couple, Song fic, That Damn Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: A seemingly innocent question from a seemingly innocent child brings up memories of a good deed done, and some of the fallout that ensued.





	I Was Married

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Derek or Stiles. I do not own Teen Wolf. I do not own the song.
> 
> The Song
> 
> Title: I Was Married  
> By: Tegan and Sara
> 
> Not Beta'd.

“Daddy. Why are you dressed up like you’re married to this lady and not Daddy?”

Stiles looked up from his newspaper. Of all the ways that media had been sent out, he still liked the old fashioned paper. That and using a tablet in the bottom of the puppy’s cage would just be ridiculously expensive.

“Lets see what you found there Bug.”

Laura walked the rest of the way into the room with a photo album, holding it open to a page that did indeed have Stiles standing there, in a tuxedo, cutting a wedding cake, with a genuine smile on his face. Chuckling, he invited his daughter to park in on his lap. 

“Well. Before Daddy and I got married, I had gotten married to someone who I cared about quite a lot.”

His daughter looked up at him with a slight glint of not completely believing him. Her werewolf senses wouldn’t be honed enough to pick up the lie. Besides. It wasn’t a complete lie. He did care about her. Quite a lot actually. And she cared about him.

“It’s a hard story to understand Lady Bug. How ‘bout I tell you when you’re a little older?”

Wrinkling her nose and squinting at him, Stiles kept the calm look he reserved for his eldest daughter. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her forehead.

“Trust me Lady Bug. Daddy doesn’t want to give you bad dreams. Now. Go brush your teeth and I’ll be right up to tuck you in. Or do you want Daddy to do it?”

Knowing she wasn’t going to win this one, she wriggled off his lap, leaving the photo album behind.

“Can Daddy come up? We’re almost done our book and I like his funny voices.”

Stiles smiled his broad smile, and nodded his head slightly to his little girl.

“Of course Sweet Heart. Daddy loves you. Dream the dreams of Queens.”

Laura threw her arms around Stiles’ neck and went skipping up the stairs. Derek poked his head into the living room, looking at the album that Laura had ferreted out of wherever they’d put it when they moved into the house. A sad look crossed Derek’s face for a half second before he changed his expression and followed his daughter upstairs. 

Setting down the paper, Stiles picked up the photo album and flipped through it. Smiling at it fondly, it was weird how much his life had changed in the years since these pictures were taken. Idly flipping through the pages, he listened to the voices coming from upstairs. Derek got into his story telling with an immersion you would not have believed possible from someone who spent most of his 20’s scowling with a hate on for the world. But. He was an amazing father to Laura and the Twins.   
Checking the baby monitor, he was happy to hear that the twins were still down for the count. Erica and Claudia did NOT like getting woken up before it was time.

20 minutes later, Derek tiptoed down the stairs, and made his way to the couch. Stretching out on it, he worked his leg behind Stiles’ back, and then trapped him between his legs.

“Figure out what you’re going to tell her yet? Because you know she isn’t going to let this one drop.” 

Stiles turned towards Derek and stretched out, resting his chin on Derek’s sternum. 

“I’m thinking the truth. She’s going to find out eventually. I just…I just wish we could keep them all innocent of the shit we went through. Y’know?”

Smirking, Derek merely nodded. 

Closing his eyes, Stiles rested his head above Derek’s heart. 

“So. Tell me again. Because you know how much I love this story.”

“It’s sad though.”

“But happy. You did a good thing Stiles. And she thanked you by carrying our beautiful babies for us.”

“Not all of it was happy.” 

_I married in the sun_   
_(tell me where tell me where)_

“Enough of it is. You married my cousin so she could move to the States and go to ground.”

_Against the stone of buildings built before_   
_You and I were born_   
_(start again start again)_

“That’s what helped you fall in love with me.”

Derek shook his head.

_And to my heart confusion rose against_   
_The muscles fought so long_   
_(fought so long)_

“I loved you long before then Stiles. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I wasn’t ready. WE weren’t ready.”

_To control against the pull of_   
_One magnet to another magnet_   
_To another magnet_

“But then the Hunters came.”

Derek shivered at the fear that still threaded Stiles’ voice.

_Now we look up in_   
_(tell me who tell me who)_

“The ones NOT controlled by Chris and his family. Not as dangerous, but twice as stupid and willing to cause trouble. No code.”

Stiles was deadpanned. He was still human, even after all these years. But it didn’t seem to matter to these Hunters.

_Into the eyes of bullies breaking backs_   
_They seem so very tough_   
_(it's a lie it's a lie)_

“They called me a traitor to the species for marrying Erin. And a lot worse for being in love with you.”

_They seem so very scared of us_   
_I look into the mirror_   
_(look into)_

“You never told me that part.”

Derek seemed a little shocked, as this was the first time hearing this part since it all went down 12 years ago.

_For evil that just does not exist_   
_I don't see what they see_   
_(tell them that tell them that)_

“A couple of good ol’ boys. Didn’t know what part they were more disgusted with. The fact I was married to a werewolf, or in love with a different one who happened to be a man.”

_Try to control the pull of one magnet_   
_To another magnet_

Derek rubbed his husband’s back in silence. He knew that Stiles had been almost killed because he and Erin were both werewolves. But the rest…

“Do you regret it?”

_To another magnet_

“Regret what?”  
 _To another magnet_

“Any of it?”

_To another_

Looking up, Stiles shook his head.

“Not one second. Not one scar.”


End file.
